


Chosen one

by fandomsteller, lauren



Category: You'll have to wait and see - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsteller/pseuds/fandomsteller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren/pseuds/lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloody gory vampire gay love zombie powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen one

Death. That's all I can remember before I woke up. I can't remember who I was or what happened or who died or how it all happened. Just death. And pain. And part of my name. All I can tell you is that my name is may. I don't remember The rest. But what I do remember is that I woke up in a hospital bed, but with nobody there. No nurses, no people, nothing. It was eerily quiet all around. When I got up, all I was wearing was a hospital gown. I looked around for some normal clothes that I could wear. There was a bag in the corner. When I searched through the bag, I saw clothes that could be mine. They were a tightish black crop top, tightish black pants, nice looking black combat boots, and a black leather jacket. When I looked deeper into the bag, I saw a pistol with ammo, three daggers, grenades, a bunch of other deadly weapons, and, oddly, rings. I put the rings on and put the rest in the bag and on my back. That's when I heard it. The thump- thump of a beating heart. I turned around to see a person standing there. When he saw me, he screamed. I didn't know why, so I checked myself in the mirror to see if I had anything wrong. My eyes were a deep purple mixed with black, and had long thick lashes. My ears had three piercings on the top with a rod, and two in the bottom all on one ear. My teeth were sharper than usual, but only four. My nails were black. My hair was blacker than anything I've ever seen. As I walked outside, I heard a noise. Though I should've been overjoyed, It was the deep moans that made me prefer the eerie quiet over this. I looked around and saw people- no not people, because people didn't have detached arms, or no leg, or their guts spilling out of them- limping towards me. Frightened (only very little) by this, I pulled out my gun. Shot, one down. Shot, two down. Shot, shot, shot. My muscle memory started to help. I had made a space wide enough for me to run through. In the woods, it should've been harder to see. Especially since it was night. But when I looked around, it was clear as day. So I walked. I found out that I was safe in daylight, because the moaners seemed to die in sunlight. Two and a half weeks I walked, trying to find someone who wasn't a moaner. And, slowly losing hope, I finally found a cabin- no, a mansion- that had smoke rising from the top. As I went inside, a female said: " what do you want?" "Who is speaking to me?" I asked. "Somebody who will kill you if you're one a them moaners out there!" "I'm not a moaner- I don't even know what I am. Can you help me?" As I saw her, I gasped. She was the most extraordinary person I've ever met. She had three piercings on the top of her ear with a rod, and two on the bottom all on one ear. She wore a tightish blood red crop top, tightish blood red pants, blood red combat boots, long blood red nails, and a blood red leather jacket. Her hair was the bloodiest red I've ever seen. Her eyes were an icy blue mixed with white. "What? But- wait, what are you then? You look exactly like me- but in black!" Her eyes widened in realization and revealed long thick lashes. Like mine. Again. "Look, I just woke up. I don't remember anything except for three things. Pain, death, and part of my name. It's May, by the way." "What? Oh... No... Ok, how do I put this?... You're like me. A vampire. But there are only three of us in this world at a time. We live forever, unless you get killed. You are special though. You have those eyes. There's only one other. But he died a long time ago." "Wait, I'm a vampire? I'm special? I thought those were myths! And my eyes- what?" She was confusing me and I didn't like it. I wanted to tell myself that it wasn't true, but I had no memories. So she could be right. "Look, I'll tell you all about it, but only if you want to know. So- do you want to know or not?" "Yes." " ok then, you'll want to sit down." So I sat. "Ok where do I start?... You're a vampire, but your a different kind of vampire than the rest of us. There is only three of us at a time, and when one dies, a new one is created. You are special. You cannot walk in daylight. To You have a special ability that makes you more valuable and dangerous. There will be people who want to use you, and people who will want to kill you. Our main purpose is to live as long as possible and protect all except the moaners and superiors. Them, we kill. They are a threat to everyone and everything on this planet. We need to figure out your ability, and try to keep you a secret. If people knew you existed, we'd have big problems. You'll figure out more as we go along. My name's Heaven, by the way. But we need to get going." We left that night, packed with blood and food and weaponry. "So why exactly am I special?" I decided that my curiosity should get the best of me and ask the question. "There was something in you from before you woke up that caused you to become a Chosen one. We still have yet to see THE Chosen one, the person who will finally release us of this... Apocalypse. But a life will have to be sacrificed when the Chosen one comes, to be able to succeed. I'd be willing to do it, unless the Chosen one turns Darkened. Then instead of being the Chosen one, that person becomes a Dark Nurturer. We have one of those too. His name is Ryan. The darkest one that ever lived. Most Dark Nurturers can live as long as us, but they don't have a number limit. But they won't mess with us, unless they think we are jeopardizing their side of the race. Which is why you need to stay a secret." "Ok... Watch out!" I screamed as a moaner pounced on Heaven. I grabbed my gun from my thigh holder and shot. Another one gone. But then more started to come, so I reloaded my gun and started to shoot. Shot. Shot. Shot. Shot. Shot. Shot. Reload. Repeat. This is how it went until I was sure that we were safe. But until that moment, I never heard anything coming from Heaven, so I turned to check on her to see that she was facedown and blood was slowly seeping out of her. "Heaven? Heaven!" I shook her, trying to will her awake. But she had no breath. No life. I couldn't lose her. So I decided to test my power, and I sent a beautiful blue ball of light into her. She gasped suddenly, jolted back to life. Two weeks passed, and two weeks slowly became two months. Traveling only by night, We slowly became closer and closer, until we were like the best of friends. She told me her whole self, and I told her my whole self. Which wasn't much. But I did tell her that I could walk in day without problem. "Really? That's a first that I've heard." She seemed genuinely surprised. As we neared the border to fort Hood, Texas, moaners started to gain on us. Except, they weren't moaners. They walked and talked normally like any other human. "Superiors!" Heaven hissed. "What are superiors?" I asked her. "They're zombies, but they can talk and act like humans. They're the most dangerous zombie race that exists. If they realize you aren't a superior or any other kind of zombie, they'll take you down. But if you act like a superior or a norm zombie, then they won't detect you unless they smell you. The good thing is that they're extremely stupid. So you can kill a zombie and spread their guts all on you and they won't detect you until you've killed one of their kind." "So what are we doing here?" "Looking for a friend. If you are a Supreme Chosen One, then you could be THE Supreme Chosen One. Then we might be able to end this stupid apocalypse." A sharp tremor shook through the ground. "What's going on?" People were freaking out all around us. Someone screamed, "earthquake! Run!" Heaven grabbed my arm and ran. We ran far and fast, but then we had to stop. A great tremor ran through the earth, and the ground started shaking violently as huge cracks split us from all other civilians. The tremor shook for three more days before it finally stopped. The problem was, we were about a mile away from any other land all around. "Now how are we supposed to get to Draz? We can't do anything from here!" But then we heard a crack and a moan, right as a moaner pounced on Heaven. I screamed and shot the moaner fast, but not before it bit her. She screamed- a loud, blood curdling scream- and I saw the poison slowly seeping into her veins. "Help!" She screamed. "Bite it! Suck it out!" I hesitated, fearing I'll end her life. But she released another blood curdling scream, this time cut off with blood seeping out of her mouth. Scared, I bit on her neck where she had been earlier bitten. I sucked and sucked, and the taste was utterly delicious. But I forced myself to stop as soon as the blood tasted clean. She closed her eyes, but she was breathing. I didn't know that I had just made an internal bond with her to where we would literally be internally connected. Exhausted, I fell asleep with my head on her stomach. -------- When I woke, Heaven was awake, and looking at me between her breasts. "Oh your awake. You know, your really adorable when you sleep. But that was a really nice thing you did, not letting me die onto a moaner. I never told you, but since I met you, I've had a huge crush on you. I may be in love with you. But it's ok if you don't like me." The look on my face probably made her disbelieving that I liked- no loved- her More than she liked me. "I like you too," I answered. "I like you so much. I want you so badly. I want you to be with me." "I want you too." With that, she grabbed me and dragged me by the arm to the top of the Highest mansion we could find. Her mouth was on mine before the door was locked. I opened my mouth and slipped my tongue into her mouth as she slipped hers into mine. We ripped off each other's shirts, then bras, then pants and boots and underwear. I picked her up, cupping her butt as I carried her over to the bed. I was all over her mouth, then kissing her boobs, then her stomach, then I stuck my tongue into her vagina. I tongued around there for a minute, then I went back to her mouth and inserted my tongue into her mouth. I took one hand to cup her butt or boobs, and used the other to insert a finger into her butt. I fiddled around until she made a desireable moan. Then I stuck two, three fingers in and scissored. I pulled out and kissed her again. We fell asleep with me on top of her, lips locked. ----Ryan---- I'd been watching May and Heaven for a while now, and when I realized that there was another Supreme, I decided that it was Time to find someone to love and to be my Dark Lover. The only problem was that she was a lesbian. But maybe she could become bisexual an fall in love with her. Hmm.... --May--We were walking and as we dawned upon a house, a man looking about 22 came out. "Draz!" Heaven screamed. They hugged, and we talked. It took a while but she finally got Draz to come with us. Wherever we were going. Before we got back to land, a griffin swooped down and picked me up. I screamed, and the beast flew off with me in its arms. At some point, I fell asleep. ------ when I woke up, I was strapped to a bed. I was in a room with black walls, no decorations or Windows. The bed was black with nothing on it. A man came in wearing all blue clothing. He walked up to me, and asked, "Do you know who I am?" "No," I answered. "My name is Ryan. And I'm here to show you something." He got on the bed and started tearing my clothes off. I screamed, and he started tearing his clothes off.


End file.
